


Ian + Ty

by Keys_writings



Series: Found Families [1]
Category: Team Crafted
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Ian is a dad, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ty, not ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys_writings/pseuds/Keys_writings
Summary: “Hey what’s this?”Ty turned to see what Sky was holding up for him to see and froze. Sky was holding up his binder. He forgot to hide it after taking it off last night. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. No excuses or lie were coming to his mind. What he finally said confused both of them.“Ian...”





	Ian + Ty

“Hey what’s this?”

Ty turned to see what Sky was holding up for him to see. They getting ready to play games in Ty’s room. It was a little messy, but it was way better than Adam’s. 

Ty turned and froze. Sky was holding up his binder. He forgot to hide it after taking it off last night. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. No excuses or lie were coming to his mind. What he finally said confused both of them. 

“Ian...” he whispered at first. Then he yelled it. “IAN.” He got off the bed and snatched the binder from Sky. Sky looked shocked. Ty’s next yell for Ian was louder and had more desperation in it. Adam kept trying to ask what was wrong but Ty stood in silence as Ian’s hurried footsteps could be heard outside the door. 

“Ty?” Ian knocked on the door. “Ty can I come in?” 

“Please.”

Ian opened the door to see a very confused and worried Sky standing on one side of the bed. And Ty was on the other, looking at the floor but glancing at Ian.

“Ty, what's wrong?  
Ty looked up at Ian, mouth opening and closing before finally he pointed at Sky. 

Ian stiffened. He looked at Ty in the eye. “What about Adam, Ty?” Ian asked in a calm voice.

“Out.”

Sky looked incredulous. “What?! Wait-”

“Ty.” Ian interrupted, raising his voice. “You want Adam out of your room?”.

Ty nodded once. 

Adam looked like he was about to say something again. Ian leaned into the room, just enough to grab Sky by the arm and drag him out. Ian closed the door to the room. “What happened,” he asked in the same calm voice. He knew better than to make assumptions about a situation, but Ty looked more scared than Ian had ever seen him.

“I don’t know! We were just getting ready to play a game when I found, like a bra on the ground. He freaked out and yelled for you. He wouldn't talk to me when I asked about it.” Sky seemed genuinely hurt and confused about the situation.

“Go wait downstairs.” All of the teams bedrooms were on the upper floors but the kitchen, dining room, and living room were all on the bottom floor.  
“What, no. What's wrong with Ty? Why does he have a bra? Why did he freak out?”  
“I don’t know. I’ll find out. Just go wait for me, okay?”

With that, Sky gave a reluctant nod and turned to the direction of Ian’s room. 

“Hey Adam?” Ian called quietly to the retreating figure. He turned at the steps. “Don't tell the others just yet.” Adam nodded, understanding. Ty was private at the best of times. He wouldn't want the others to know what was going on unless he told them. Honestly it was a huge surprise he added another person to the confrontation. Ian was glad that Ty was reaching out for help but the situation soured that cheer.

With that thought Ian turned back to Ty's closed door. He pushed it open once more. Ty whipped his head up. He was sitting at the foot of the bed now. He had somehow tensed up even more during that short period Ian had been outside. There was some clothe in his hand, his knuckles white around it. 

“Hey, it's just me.” Ian said softly. “Could I come in?”

There was a short pause. Ty looked up to see Ian. Ian kept up the calm expression. In truth he was worried about his friend. Ty searched his face. His eyes fell the floor again and he shrugged a shoulder. Ian took that as an invitation.

Ian sat down on the bed next to Ty. His face was regaining its color, but his cheeks were flushed still. He was staring at the floor, but with quick jumps to Ian’s face. 

“Are you okay?” Ian asked first. Ty gave another shrug. He didn't see much up for conversation but Ian kept trying.

“What was that about?”

Though he had called for Ian to help, Ty was reluctant to explain the situation to him.  
“Um, well. Sky found something...very private of mine.”

“Can I ask what that was?” Ian asked, gently trying to get information about what happened. It was hard to know if the object was truly private or just private to Ty’s standards.

Instead of answering Ty shoved the clothe at him. It was black and looked like a crop top. The inside had a white strip on one side.

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand.” Ian said softly, trying to catch Ty eyes.

Ty looked up, straight ahead. He took a deep breath, visible steeling himself. 

“It’s my binder.”

Ian’s mouth made a silent ‘oh.’ So a very private item then. Ian refused to let the surprise show, less it be taken negatively. 

“Okay. I can see why Adam finding out would… scare you.” Ian said carefully. 

Ty nodded once, a jerky movement. He subtly tried to wipe at his eyes. 

“Hey, hey.” Ian twisted on the bed to face Ty completely. “It’s okay. Sky won’t be upset.” Ian knew he was telling the truth. Adam would only be upset that Ty was so scared. 

Ty shook his head miserably.“He should be. YOU should be.” The tears were falling down his face finally. He’s breath were more like gasps. “I-I've wanted to t-tell you guys for so long… I was too scared to. Th-that you'd hate me after...” 

It broke Ian's heart to know Ty had been struggling silently for so long about this. 

“No one will hate you. They won't care. You're still the Ty they know.” 

Ty was crying harder now. He was still trying to wipe his eyes. Ian slowly reached out and grabbed his wrist. Ty's shoulders were shaking. Ian move closer to him on the bed. Brought the younger by to his chest and held him tight. Ty stiffened at first, worrying Ian that he made a mistake. But Ty relaxes and leaned into the touch soon after. He was still trying to stifle his tears. He’d go silent for a few seconds before his breath hitched. It broke Ian's heart to hear. Ty was very private in all aspects of his life. This violation had caused all his fears to surface. 

Ian took another risk. “You're allowed to cry. I'm not going to yell at you. You can cry if you need to.” He brought his hand up to cup the back of Ty’s head, the other tightening around his back. Ian was hoping the contact would cement the fact that he wasn't going to hurt him.

Ian guessed that was Ty was afraid of. His body relaxed complete against him. Ian was the only thing keeping Ty upright. It took a few more stifled sobs but slowly Ty allowed himself to fall apart. Ty’s crying was not loud. It was the cry of someone who was used to crying quietly. It was full of gasps and small whines. His chest jerked with every sob. It was the saddest sight Ian had ever seen. Ty put a lot of effort in being in control. Seeing him unravel like this made it hard to keep his own eyes dry. Ian couldn't imagine the strain of keeping something of this magnitude a secret for so long. 

Ian let out a small breath. Ty's head was on his shoulder, tears soaking through the fabric. The rest of him was bent forward. Ian had a feeling they'd be there for a while. He decided to move them now rather than later when they'd be sore. 

“I’m going to move us, okay?” Ian whispered. Ty froze and began shaking his head, whine increasing in volume.

Ty brought his head up from Ian's shoulder. For the first time Ian could see his face. Ty’s eyes were bloodshot and his face was pale. Whether that was from his comment or not was hard to say. his face was wet from tears. He was still whining and shaking his head. He looked scared. Ian reviewed his statement.

“Not outside,” Ian said. “Just to the headboard. Is that okay?” Ty's face held relief as he nodded his consent. 

Ian gathered Ty up in his arms. He moved slowly as he adjusted them into a more comfortable position, getting his phone out of pocket in process. Ian had his back against the headboard with Ty essentially sitting in his lap; legs spread out in front of him with Ian's arms wrapped around his torso. 

Ian slowly went to his phone. He first sent a text to Sky, telling him that he'd probably be a bit longer. He then sent a text to Quentin. He told him to, in the quietest possible way, bring two water bottles to Ty's room with the utmost care and leave them outside the door. 

Ian was ready to wait as long as it took for Ty to calm down. It was obvious the kid needed this. He bottled everything up till it erupted. Adam, and consequently Ian himself, finding out about him being trans was just the catalyst for this. Ian wanted to make sure Ty knew he could come to Ian for anything, anytime. The fact that Ty called him was a great sign he already knew this, at least a little. 

Ian sighed, and pulled Ty closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this will probably be in a series later on off Ian comforting the other member of TC as well. Let me know what characters you want to see next! I'm currently working on Mitch.


End file.
